Pay Per View Nights
by schmackie
Summary: The tales of what really happens after the pay-per views. John Cena/Maria. Smut.


Everyone was so glad Edge was back. And so was he but he was more disappointed in himself. He was so close to winning. A punch away. An FU away. He would have had an express ride. To the main event. To Wrestlemania. John stared as everyone patted Adam on the back and gave him hugs and praised him from returning from his injury so quickly. It reminded him of the exact praise he got when he returned at the Royal Rumble two years ago. He missed it.

He looked around and saw Maria walking toward him. Of course she would comfort him. She was such a sweetheart. Always thinking of others.

But he didn't feel like faking a smile. He wanted to drown his sorrows in whatever liquor was cheapest at the bar that was closest then pour himself into bed at an ungodly hour then wakeup the next day with a pounding headache and a mind filled with thoughts on how to be main eventing in Wrestlemania.  
He put on his smile as Maria walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Wanna get out of here?" He stared at her in disbelief. Maria was never the one to make the first move. But maybe she could tell he needed it tonight.

He turned to her so their lips almost touched and said, "Give me ten minutes."

She breathed hard and leant in to brush her lips against his. "Make it five." She whispered in an urgent manner. She stroked John through his jeans.

He got the keys from his pocket and threw them to her as he quickly turned to get his things from his locker room. He grabbed his things and shoved everything into his bag as quickly as he could manage without hurting himself. He had to get out of there quickly before anyone could see him and his growing hard-on. He grabbed his coat and sped out to his car.  
He stopped cold in his tracks when he saw that the car was empty. He walked up to the driver's side door and attempted to open the door. He was surprised to find it unlocked. He opened the door, got in and sighed into his seat. He ran a hand over his suddenly exhausted face. Considering Maria has his keys, he was about to get out to see if he could get a ride from someone else when he heard a throaty laugh from the backseat. He turned around to see Maria's green eyes. He gulped hard as his eyes rolled down her body to find that she was only wearing a red lacy bra matching lacy boy shorts and strappy red hot stilettos. She threw the keys at him.  
"Drive." Maria commanded him with such force that John felt his cock twitch. He fumbled with the keys before he singled out the key to his Accura. He felt his excitement ripple through the car like a wave through water as he turned the ignition on and felt the rumble of the engine.

John heard low moans coming from behind him. At a red light he turned around to see Maria rubbing herself through the lacy underwear. When she locked eyes with John she moved her panties aside. She ran a finger around her clit to wet it, then thrust her finger inside herself. John stared as she continued to thrust but taken out of the rhythm of Maria's intruding digit when a horn honked to tell John to go. He could still hear Maria's moans as she continued to pleasure herself. John could see her face contort in pleasure in the rear view mirror. With every moan, John could feel his breath getting faster and shallower and his erection growing. Maria appeared behind John and started to nibble on his ear. John grabbed her hand and sucked the finger she was thrusting with. Maria moaned in his ear and ran her free hand up and down his chest as he licked her juices off of her finger. Her jagged breathing in his ear made him grunt as he pulled into the hotel. He turned to her and kissed her with the raw feeling of want.  
"Put this on." John tossed his gray and black fleece jacket to her. She quickly zipped it up and stepped out of the car with John. His coat was huge on the petite red head and was just long enough to wrap over her round ass. He grabbed her hand and she followed him into the hotel and to the elevator. He pressed the button and moved his hand to the small of her back as they waited. The elevator dinged and John's hand moved back to her hand. He pulled her in to the elevator and waited for the others to leave. When the doors shut he pulled her in for a kiss. Maria moaned as his hands slipped up the coat and squeezed her ass. The elevator dinged again but it was to let someone on. Maria quickly pushed away and turned her back to hide his erection.  
"We're going up." Maria told the old woman breathlessly.  
"That's fine, honey." The old woman stated. "I don't mind the wait."  
Maria tensed up as she felt John's hand grope her ass again. She sighed back into his chest as his fingers moved from the bottom of her ass to the edge of her center. He massaged her panty clad snatch while Maria tried to suppress a moan. The old woman continued to smile even with the quiet whimpers coming from her right. The floor dinged for John and Maria to step off. John's hand slipped out from under the coat and grabbed her hand again. He dragged her to his room and he quickly unlocked the door and pulled her in. She jumped onto him and straddled his waist. He pressed her up against the door and she moaned in his mouth as she ground her hips into his crotch. Their tongues fought for dominance. John peeled her off of the door and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and took control when he licked her bottom lip then suckled on it as he unzipped her jacket and took it off. He pulled away and placed a light kiss on her lips then went down to place light kisses on her neck. She groaned in the back of her throat and urged him lower. He moved his kisses to her collar bone then down to her ample breasts. He began to knead the right as he tickled the left with his tongue. Maria's continuous moans echoed through the room as John switched breasts. Her back arched and John reached a hand underneath her to un-strap her bra. She shimmied the lacy barrier off and John returned to suckling on her nipples. He moved down and licked a trail from the bottom of her breasts to her panty line stopping in the middle to dip his tongue into her naval, causing Maria to shiver in delight. He nudged Maria's legs open with his nose and brushed his nose against her panty clad center. He licked up and down her core and sucked on her nub. With each of Maria's moans, John's tongue moved faster and faster over her sweet snatch. When Maria's legs started to quiver, John stopped and Maria huffed in disapproval. John reached up and hooked his thumbs under her panties and pulled them down and flung them over his shoulder. He looked up at Maria with mischief in his eyes and a smirk on his face. He leant down and placed kisses on her hairless pussy and licked around her pearl. He suckled on her lips and massaged her clit with his lips. She moaned as he finally thrust his tongue into her center and slowly ate her out. Maria's moans and whimpers penetrated the otherwise silent room. Her legs started to shake as euphoria began to stream through her body. She cried out as she came over the edge and John massaged her clit with his mouth as she rode out her orgasm. When she was finished, John squirmed up and propped himself up on his arms. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. She could taste herself on his lips. Maria was still having trouble breathing from her release.  
"You going soft on me already?" John smirked at Maria who was trying to catch her breath.  
"Baby," Maria rolled John onto his back, "I'm just getting started."  
She kissed John again and he kissed back with a raw intensity. Maria's hand played with the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up. John lifted his arms and broke their kiss to fully remove the only thing from that kept their needy flesh from touching. She stared into his eyes and leaned in to kiss him again.  
She led a trail of kisses on his jaw line and down to his neck. She kissed and suckled on his pulse point causing a throaty groan from the Champ. She moved down to his broad chest and flicked her tongue over his nipples. She moved to the left nipple and kissed around it and took it into her mouth. She lapped her tongue around it and kissed it again. She began to kiss a path over his abs and began to unbutton his pants. John's groans only urged her to go lower. His hands reaching to undo the zipper showed he had no chance of control over what she was doing to him. Maria had him wrapped around her finger as she lowered his pants and kissed the tip of the tent pitched in John's boxers. John groaned and Maria, who was almost a foot away from his concealed length, pulled down his boxers. His cock sprung out from the cloth barrier and almost touched Maria's nose. She kissed the head and took it into her mouth. She used her teeth to pull the edge of the head before taking it out of her mouth and blowing on the tip. His length grew longer and she continued to kiss the head. She licked around the shaft making John groan. Maria began to take John into her mouth and she could hear John's breathing become shallower. She moved her lips up and down half of his length sucking on her way down tugging lightly with her teeth on the way up. She rolled her tongue around his head as she continued her bobbing. She stopped using her tongue and began to deep throat him. She attempted to take all of him in her mouth. His length hit the back of her throat and she wrapped her hand around the three inches that was left uncovered. She swiveled her head around the tip as one hand churned his base and the other one went to tug lightly on his balls.  
"Ma-Maria," John moaned, staring at her taking his hard shaft in and out of her mouth, "Oh, fuck, Maria. Fuck." John's legs tensed up but he was surprised when the cold air of the hotel room surrounded his dick and a warm ring of flesh was made around his base. "Maria, baby girl, that's just cold."  
"I need to save you for more." Maria looked up from his length and with a smirk she asked, "You got protection?"  
"In my pants pocket." Maria picked up his pants and reached into the front pocket. She fanned out three condoms.  
"What do you know?" Maria fanned herself with them. "Three." She gave two of them to John and opened one with her teeth. She put the condom on his head and rolled it onto his shaft with her teeth. She looked up at John with him all the way in her mouth again and winked. She secured the rubber with her fingers and hoisted herself up on his waist.  
"Ready to ride, baby girl?" John placed his hands in her hips as she steadied herself above his rock hard length.  
"All night, baby. All night."  
John lowered her onto his erect shaft. John groaned at how tight she was and she whimpered as he started to fill up her snatch.  
"Fuck, Maria, baby. Oh, fuck." John groaned as she tightened around his cock and continued to lower herself onto him. She lifted up and slowly ground her hips as she came down stopping half way.  
Her pussy was so tight. John was having trouble keeping a steady breathing pace and he wasn't even completely in Maria yet. John took control and rolled her over so he was on top. He propped himself up on his arms and Maria raised her arms above her head. John leaned down to suck on her nipples as he began to thrust a little harder.  
Maria moaned his name as he switched breasts.  
"Oh, John." Maria whimpered.  
"Maria. Oh fuck." John grabbed her leg and lifted it up to her shoulder and began to pound her even deeper. Maria reached around and massaged John's ass. John put the left leg down and lifted up the right. He was almost all the way in her.  
Maria rolled back over so she was on top. She grabbed hold of John's hands as she steadied herself to ride him again. She leaned on his hands as he raised her up. She slammed back down taking all of him inside her. She rolled her hips as she rose off his cock again. She slammed back down and back up again.  
"Oh, baby girl. Fuck, you are fantastic." John watched as her breasts bounced in the rhythm.  
"John, I'm gonna- Oh God- I'm gonna cum." Maria arched her back and threw her head back as she gyrated her hips. She grunted in disappointment when John grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her off him.  
"What the fuck, John?" Maria asked angry and confused.  
"I gotta save you for more." John replied with mirth in his tone. "Get on all fours, baby girl. I'll show you how it's really done."  
Maria did as she was told. John kneeled behind her. "You ready?"  
"John, I was ready when we left the arena. This is just torture."  
"You'll forgive me later." John slowly pushed his head in then slowly he entered his shaft. He then rammed the rest into her cunt as she yelped in pleasure. John pulled out again and slammed back in, balls deep. Maria began to rock back and forth meeting his thrusts. John leaned over and licked the sweat on the nape of Maria's neck. His hands roamed her ass as she screamed his name. He moved his hands to her clit and rubbed it as his thrusts grew harder, deeper and faster.  
"Fuck, baby. Oh, fuck! John! John! Oh, fuck, John. I know you can go harder. Oh!" Maria slammed her ass into his hips causing John to fill her up completely. John pulled out except for the head and rammed her pussy again, causing Maria to climax. Her pussy walls spasmed around his cock and he came shortly after.  
They collapsed in a sweaty heap of jagged breathing and entangled arms and legs. John tore the condom off and tossed it to the floor. Their chests collapsed and expanded as they tried to catch their breaths.  
Maria smiled and her eyes fluttered open. "I forgive you." She told him before kissing him. She rested her forehead against his. He leaned in to kiss her. First it was just a peck. He leaned in again, this time he sucked on her lips. She moaned against his mouth. He broke the kiss to try and steady his jagged breathing. He rolled on to her and kissed her again. Maria reached down and began to stroke him. He kissed her deeper as a moan rumbled in his throat. She rolled on top of him and his arms tightened around her waist and pulled her closer. Maria moaned as his tongued danced with hers. She moved her arms from his package to his neck and pulled her face closer to his. They rolled once more so they were on their sides. John's hands moved to knead her breast and massage her clit. Maria broke the kiss to moan as her breathing became shallower. She leaned in and pecked him again.  
"Oh John." She whimpered. He moved to kiss her neck and sucked on her pulse point. He could feel her pulse quickening as he continued to rub her. Maria gasped in pleasure as he thrust a finger inside her. He moved down and began to kiss her nipples in rhythm with his thrusts. "John. John!" She moaned as her orgasm swept through her body.  
Maria decided to return the favor. When she finally regained composure, she rolled on top of him and moved so she was face to face with his growing length. She kissed around his base then licked the sides around the head and back to the base. He ran his fingers through her red curly locks as deep throated him. She bobbed her head taking as much of him in her throat as she could. Maria moved to suck on his head and placed her hands around the base. She jacked him off into her mouth.  
"Maria. Oh God." John groaned. He tangled his hands in her hair. "Maria, I- I'm gonna come. Oh, fuck." After this confirmation, Maria sped up her blowing and sucking and moved one hand to tug lightly on his balls. John cried out her name as he blew his load into her mouth. Maria milked his dick as another spurt rushed into her mouth. She swallowed his seed and continued to suck his cock to get him hard again. He continued to get longer. John was about to climb the walls, his package still sensitive from his orgasm. John repositioned Maria so they were sixty-nining. Maria lapped her tongue around his head but shoved John's dick into her mouth as John began to kiss around her pussy. Maria started to moan and the vibrations from the back of her throat were driving John wild. He grabbed hold of Maria's thighs and pulled her closer to his face. Maria's bobbing speeded up and moans became deeper as John thrusted his tongue in and out of her snatch. He massaged her walls with his tongue and caressed her pussy lips with his lips. "Maria. Oh, baby girl." John's pace started to slow down as Maria sucked harder she fluttered his balls once again. She swiveled her head around his base and he blew his load into her mouth again. His seed spilt like sweet honey down her throat. She swallowed it like it was going out of style. Maria continued to suck him. His dick was like a lollipop she couldn't get enough of. John caught his breath and continued to eat Maria out. Maria moaned with a mouth full of John. He massaged her ass as he French kissed her cunt. The strong flicks of his tongue were driving Maria crazy. Maria's moans became louder and echoed vibrations against his head. Maria rode John's tongue and she came as John licked her. John pulled Maria up and she rested on his  
chest.  
"John. That was amazing." Maria said breathlessly. Her chest heaved as John rubber her shoulders. "Incredible."  
"You weren't so bad yourself, baby girl." he kissed her temple.  
They sat in each other's arms, only listening to the sound of their heart beats and heavy breaths as they recovered from their orgasms.  
"How did you do that thing with your tongue?" She asked in wonder.  
"Which thing?" He smirked.  
"I'm not sure what you did but it felt amazing." Maria rested her arm across his stomach and nuzzled her head into his side. She kissed his side. Maria looked down and saw John was still hard. She grabbed a hold of it and began to stroke him. She heard his heart rate raise and he started to rub her arm. John pulled her up so she was straddling him and kissed her. Maria moaned as he suckled on her lips. She ran her fingers along his neck and grazed her finger nails on his hair.  
She pulled away and asked with a want in her eyes, "Where did you put the condoms?"  
John looked around and reached under the pillow. He pulled one out and opened it. He reached around her and rolled it on to his growing erection. He raised Maria by her hips and slid her onto his length. Maria gasped as he penetrated her. Her moans and whimpers filled his ear. John decided to roll over and Maria began to suck on his neck. She bit down on his flesh when John thrust deeper inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and guided his hips in and out of her snatch. John grabbed her legs and maneuvered them up to rest on his shoulders. Maria pulled John closer and kissed him as he moved his hands to play with her nipples. Their foreheads rested on each others as their pace quickened. Maria raised her hips to match his thrusts. John rolled back over and sat up as Maria rode his dick. Her breasts were in his face and he moved his head lower to play with them. He kneaded one as his tongued played with the other. Maria got off of him and told him to lie down. He did as he was told and Maria positioned her self so that her back was facing him. His hands held her hips as she lowered himself onto his rock hard length. Maria groaned a cry of pleasure as his cock explored new untouched places in her cunt. John watch as her ass raised and lowered on his hips. Maria leaned forward as she pounded her hips down harder and faster.  
"Oh baby girl!" John emphatically exclaimed. "Maria. You're so tight, baby. Oh, fuck me." John groaned and Maria's whimpers echoed through the room.  
"John- Oh fuck- I'm gonna come." Maria continued to ride his as her pussy spasmed. John continued to watch Maria ride him as the pleasure washed through both of their bodies.  
When Maria was finished, she turned around so she was facing him again. "Take me." Without warning, John grabbed her by the waist and spun her around so he was on top. He thrust inside her as deep as he could but he was taking it slow. Maria moaned and whimpered as she clawed at her chest.  
"John. Fuck. Harder! Oh fuck!" Maria wanted him badly. She needed him to fuck her as hard and deep and fast as he could. John followed her orders as a low groan rumbled in his throat. The bed started to rock back and forth as his thrusts grew harder. Maria clawed at his chest. John leaned down to suck on her neck she wrapped her arms around his back and her hips thrust forward to match his. All that could be heard was their bodies slapping along with the combinations of their groans and moans. Maria backed John off as she commanded John to go faster. Her face contorted in pleasure as John's thrusts grew deeper, harder, and faster. Maria cried out his name and a stream of profanities as John grazed her clit perfectly with every thrust. As Maria came over the edge she began to cuss in different languages. Maria's moans were turning John on more. She was milking his cock as her pussy spasmed. John cried out in pleasure as he shot his load into her tight little cunt. Maria whimpered as another wave of pleasure washed through her.  
John's hips jolted forward as another spurt came out. When they were done. John pulled out and lay on his back. He threw the condom in the same direction as the first and their clothes.  
Maria rolled over and rested on his chest again. The sound of his heart beat was a reminder of what just happened. John wrapped his arm around her back. They both tried to catch their breaths.  
"Incredible." Maria breathed with a smile plastered on her face. "Absolutely incredible."  
John kissed the top of her head. "I tend to have that affect on people." Maria giggled as she snuggled up to him. "Are you tired?"  
"A little worn out and sore, yes." Maria confirmed this with a yawn. John picked her up bridal style and pulled back the covers. She cuddled back up to his side.  
"Do you want to watch TV or something?" She asked as an attempt to stay awake. She didn't want the night to end.  
John looked at the clock. "I don't think anything good is on at 2:47." Maria and John chuckled at the thought. Maria sighed in content but groaned in disappointment when she realized she should be getting back to her roommate, Mickie. She started to get up.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Baby girl, where do you think you're going?" John stopped her.  
"Mickie's probably worried about me. I should get going." Maria sat up and flung her legs over the side of the bed.  
"No way. After all that teasing you put me through, there's no way you're leaving right after we finished. Get back over here." Maria smiled and rolled her eyes but did as she was told. She took her place at John's side. He relaxed into her touch. Maria listened to his heart beat as she calmed into a sleep. John kissed her head and succumbed into the night.

**A/N: So this is my first M fic. It didn't start out that way but it just seemed to take off in this direction. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
